This disclosure is related to determining relationships between and/or among character expressions. Characters, such as alphanumeric characters, are typically used to represent information. In some examples, characters may be used to express words in a spoken and/or written language. In other examples, characters may be used to represent quantities. Computer systems typically represent quantities as binary expressions which may be stored in memory devices. This enables convenient manipulation of quantities using binary arithmetic through execution of computer instructions. Quantities may also be represented in strings of alphanumeric characters. For example, human interfaces typically express quantities in strings of alphanumeric characters. To compare quantities to determine, for example, an existence of an equality and/or inequality between and/or among quantities, a computer system typically expresses the quantities in question as binary expressions, and then compares the binary expressions.